The Golden Elf Warrior: A Tale of Faith
by sherabo
Summary: A mysterious young man appears on the doorsteps of the Kaiba Mansion, apparently a friend of Mokuba. They lead a normal life, but within the confines of their home magic runs wild,love is forbidden,yet even Seto's magic can't stop the hearts desire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know I need to finish my open stories but this one has been begging to get on line. I just couldn't deny its birth. So it's up to you where we go from here.

"Golden Goddess"

A mysterious young man appeared on the door steps of the Kaiba's Mansion, apparently a friend of Mokuba. The Kaiba's lead a normal life on the outside, but within the confines of their home magic, and danger run wild, love is forbidden, yet things are about to change. It's almost Hollow's eve and even Seto's magic can't stop the inevitable.

Chapter One

It should have been cliché to see two brothers enjoying an evening meal together, sharing deserts and light conversation, but in the multiple room mansion of the Kaiba brother's estate this was odd. You see they never had time to spend together, especially the older workaholic, yet tonight Seto needed contact with his little brother in a way he couldn't explain, maybe a rare desire to be close. The back of his neck itched, it was always a sure sign, something unnatural was about to happen. Seto thought about each member of his clan and realize he'd neglected them for over a month and this wasn't good for the magical beings.

'What mischief the boys conjured up without the supervision of his lover's watchful eye, which was gone forever,' he thought. Seto missed the counsel of his lost love; it had been over two years since that fatal accident, but the pain from his wounded heart festered deeply in his soul. Seth always knew how to talk to Mokuba, and pry secrets out of the others. 'Stop this. . .' he childe himself.

'I'm the head of this family, damn it,' his thoughts continued to wonder. Seto tried to focus on Mokuba as he watched him shove the last of the sweet corn into his month. Next he'd plan to break down the last of Mokuba's defenses with a desert of sweet strawberries topped with fresh cream. It was actually nice, yet the Lord was restless.

"Mokuba so have you been giving your teacher's grief," Seto took a small mouth full of vegetables and pushed the rest around on his plate. His voice was gentle but firm.

"Nii-sama, what's the real problem," Mokie inquired as he watched his brother stumble over the last sentence, "you've been eating that same carrot for ten minutes. It looks strange." Mokuba laughed openly and rubbed his stomach lovingly with his greased fingers. It was obvious he'd enjoyed his brother's frustration.

"Don't be a smart little brat; I'm still the head of this family." Seto pushed the plate to the side and rose, agitated with his thoughts. Something or someone weighted on his mind and he couldn't shake the feeling of doom.

"Seto there is something I haven't told you. I met a boy the other day and he's like my new friend. I want to bring him here but he's a little afraid of people and really doesn't trust anyone."

"Mokuba I've told you everybody is not your friend. The last time you did that you almost exposed our secret, and caused a lot of damage which I'm still clearing up" Seto pierced the gray orbs of defiance with his own ice blue orbs. He started to tap his soft leather slippers on the cool marble floor a quiet sound almost a melody, one of which Mokuba knew meant this conversation is over. But Mokuba pushed the red button anyway and forged on.

"Seto, he's different, and he's like us . . . I've seen his powers . . . well more or less felt them. . ." arrogantly he faced Seto and braced his body in front of Seto.

"Damn it what's that noise outside," both turned to the sliding door and Seto took giant steps and walked toward the outer hall which leads into a secret meeting room, Mokuba followed close behind. Five boys clad in long robes of various colors kneeled on the floor hovering over something. Bakura poked at the object as if it was a sack of trash, instead of a human being.

"What the hell are you bakas doing?" Seto's long blue robe swirled around fanning the air sending sparks to those in his path. Malik open the circle and bend backwards to avoid the sting Seto's robe of fire caused. It was a robe given to Seto at his coronation many years ago and it had a power of its own, matched only with the arrogance of its wearer.

A strong life force flowed from the creature on the floor; Seto found it intriguing, "Step aside," he barked.

"Seto-dono, Ryou-kun found this . . . on the door step. It grumbled something about Mokuba and a girl, but that's impossible." Yugi chirped. "I told Ryou-kun to leave it outside, but he wouldn't listen."

"Yugi-kun, it's not a thing, he's alive and maybe hurt," Ryou's sensitive native forced tears to gather in the corners of his chocolate eyes. He couldn't help it and everyone else quieted down and dragged the bundle inside the warm room.

"That doesn't mean we have to keep it here," Bakura spoke the words everyone else was thinking.

Mokuba one step behind Seto moved forward and pushed pass his brother and Bakura, without looking he knew who lay at their feet. "It's my friend." Mokuba kneed down and cradled the bundle of rags recognizing the mass of golden hair underneath. "Stop it you fools he's one of us, he's my friend."

"Yeah, looks like Mokuba has found a little puppy," Bakura mimicked a little boy crying for his cookie. "Honesty Seto, you need to watch out."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY," Seto raised his rod.

"Nothing, Lord Seto-dono . . . . Forgive my impedance. It won't happen again," Bakura cowered praying Seto would stay his hand.

"Idiot," Seto whispered as he turned towards his brother.

"Seto," Mokuba pulled open the dirty coat and blanket which was used for covering, and with his eyes he searched for wounds. It appeared his friend had been through hell. Joey's right eye was a ghastly purple and he winched when Mokuba touched his side.

"W-Where am I?" a deep musical voice filled the large room.

"Joey, it's me Mokuba . . . remember from school. You found my home . . . ." Mokuba whispered.

"H - Home . . . no I don't want to go home . . . p - please . . . let me go." He struggled in vain, collapsing against Mokuba's chest. "I- I must find her . . . . She's so close . . . must help."

"Joey, no one is going to hurt you . . . ever again. You're safe with me," Mokuba glared at the others surrounding him and defied anyone to contest his decision. "I made you a promise."

"M - Must find the girl . . . g-girl," the voice rose. Bakura covered his ears and Ryou shrink against his lover and mate. The mysterious blond's voice had that effect on others when he was afraid. It was shrill, harpy like in volume and nature.

To the Master his voice floated around his head the final notes calmed the countance headache he carried around. Only his former mate had that effect on him. Seto moved closer to the voice, transfixed.

"M m. . . M- Mokuba," Joey's eyes lids fluttered open and Seto gasp as the beauty hidden underneath. Joey's eyes were the color of deep gems, which glowed even in the mist of his stress. The colors of gold, brown, and hues of deep bronze cause the lord to gasp. He could see the sun rise around his face.

Mokuba adjusted Joey in his arms cradling his head, "Truly man there are no females in this house," Mokuba blushed at his words and the implication. "Beside you look like hell . . . are you hurt, hungry?" The words tumbled out of the overactive young wizard's mouth. Protectively the young raven –haired boy pulled Joey closer as Seto moved closer his robe sending sparks everywhere, but nothing hit the hazel -eyed blond.

"Mokuba, if this is your friend, I suggest you use a little more discretion in the further. He looks like he may have a disease," Seto voiced, yet he couldn't take his eyes off the stray.

"Nii-sama I'm not letting you have him, he's not a pet, or thing. I know that look in your eyes and I forbid you to take him," Mokuba's lips quivered, it was the first time he'd spoken so sharply to his brother and lord.

Seto continued to glare at Mokuba as he advanced closer, then shifted his eyes to the mass of golden curls which partially covered Joey's ears. The tips were pointed ever so delicately; he wanted to nip them with his teeth. The small lobes reminded him of a soft desert dipped in creamy caramel, gentle on the tongue, smooth to the touch. On closer inspection Joey's eyes slanted upward which formed perfect angles on face, his eye lashes fan outward wildly over high cheekbones. The creatures eyelashes were so long and thick it reminded Seto of tiny brushes and he wanted to rub his cheek against the tickling sensation he knew they would cause. Immediately Seto shifted his eyes to the hands Mokuba held so tightly and gasp. His fingers long and slender, yet the nails resembled tiny hoofs; like those found on female deer's. Seto reached out to touch this creature.

"Seto, please you can't take him. He's my friend," Mokuba moaned.

" . . ." could be heard all around the room.

"What's he going to do?" Yugi asked no one in particular.

"Maybe he'll eat him?" Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear.

"Malik, please I can't look," Ryou buried his head in his lover's chest.

"Shut up Bakura . . . stop being such an ass; Ryou's mine now," Malik fired back at Bakura.

Images faded in and out right in front of Seto's vision, for a moment he was transported to a different dimension. It occurred to him instantly the others were looking through closed lenses; they didn't see the real creature in Mokuba's arms, a being of immense beauty, even in his tatted clothes. 'Someone has gone through a lot to shield and protect him, someone close has gentled his spirit, yet I can see through. It must have been a mother,' Seto mused. 'A mother, something I've never known , yet I've tried to give Mokuba all I can or believe it might be, this love, this feeling of peace this creature gives me.'

"Stop it . . . I don't want to feel this again, NEVER!!!" Seto shook the room with his unexplained roar.

The creature found his feet and vaulted like lightening out of Mokuba arms. He leaped pass the circle of robed boys and hid near the spiraled staircase directly in front on him. Looking from left to right Joey tried to find a way out. Seeing nothing in sight he cried out like a wounded animal, forcing the others to back away, except for Mokuba and Seto. Tears flowed down his cheeks, it always ended like this, people chasing him down, hurting him. The bruises on his body were many.

The noise would have shattered the ear drums of normal boys, but this only inflamed the wizards.

"GET HIM!!" they screamed.

"NII-SAMA!!!"

Seto waved his rod and time stopped.

"P - Please just let me help the girl and I will go. I mean you no harm," his eyes pleaded with Seto

"I know what you are, and I demand the truth. Why are you here?"

"Her voice led me to this door, nothing more. She needs me."

"Fool, there are no females within miles, stop you're lying."

"You can see my real self, yet you don't know what is going on in your own home. One here deceives you and another defies your word," Joey whispered, jarring Seto's mind.

"Fine I will let you do as you wish, but understand you're on your own, Elfin." Seto laughed as he lowered his rod.

Oooooooooooooooo

Hey open for a new title, go for it!!!!!

R/r


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to the writers and cast of Yugioh!!!

My first fantasy and loving it, hope you enjoy it also. I'm so excited and the biggest news of all is the fact we have reviews . . . Love it.

Well, Golden Goddess has a new name; it's now called _**The Golden Elf Warrior, a Tale of Faith,**_** thanks to '****tommy2.0' **I** love it. You're my muse for this story, so expect lots of **_**pm's**_** in the future. **You're the best.

**Recap: **_"Fine I will let you do as you wish, but understand you're on your own, Elfin." Seto laughed as he lowered his rod._

_OOOOOOOOO _

_Chapter2_

The minute Seto released the spell the wizards rushed forward only to fall in a heap of legs and arms at Mokuba's feet. To the right Seto looked on with amusement, Joey had disappeared.

"Where did he go!!" the coven bellowed in unison. Their heads swirled around the room looking up and down; searching for the boy with the screaming voice. Bakura spotted him first.

"Look up, he's on the stairs," he pointed in the direction of the spiral staircase and everyone advanced forward; but the boy possessed lighting speed and glided down the ornate railing only to land behind the master of the mansion, Kaiba. He held on to the back of Kaiba's robes even amidst the flaming sparks flying around.

"Ouch, Seto-dono . . . . Your robe," Bakura howled. "Who the hell are you?" Bakura screamed out, "Black Witch!!"

"Perhaps you should refrain from pissing me off," Seto hadn't enjoyed an evening at home in ages. He found it interesting his treasured robe didn't attack the boy, but wanted to protect him.

The wizards regained their composure and glared at the boy hiding behind their lord; no one move an inch. He was under the protection of Kaiba.

"Nii-sama, he's not a witch, I would know. Bakura you're an idiot!!" Mokuba spoke, "He's good, and I can feel it."

'Ahh …………….. Little brother, dig deeper into your powers and you would be able to see with my eyes. He's more beautiful than you will ever know.' Seto broke away from his private thoughts and spoke.

"Perhaps, we should listen to his words," Seto pushed Joey forward.

"P . . . Please it was the child that called me to this place you must let me help!! H . . . Help me, one of you lies and if you continue the child will die!"

Ryou moved forward and fell on the cold wood floor in front of Kaiba, "Lord Kaiba, please don't let my child die, please forgive me."

"Ryou what the hell are you talking about, get back over here??" Malik commanded; but for once Ryou ignored his angry words.

Joey moved closer and placed his hands on Ryou's waist and his ears rested gently on the boy's lower stomach. "She's frightened, but safe for now. She wants the other, the powerful one, the strong one; she needs his guidance." Joey's eyes locked with the fear and concern in the Ryou's face. He was also somewhat relieved.

"I haven't felt any movement for days," Ryou sniffed, "I thought my child was dead," tears gathered in his eyes, the pain clearly written on his face.

"Child . . . shit he's with a brat . . ." Bakura laughed, "So who's the sire . . . can't be Malik; he's clueless."

"Shut up . . . bastard," Ryou hissed. "Malik I'm so sorry."

"T . . . . There's no time, she needs the other, the one who made her. Please come you must save the child." Joey screamed, but this time he controlled the siren in his voice.

Ryou lifted up his robe to reveal a small yet distinctive rounded stomach for all to see. He reached out with one hand and invited Malik to come. "Malik it's our child, don't let her die."

Malik didn't have time to vent his rage or embarrassment, he responded to the tears on Ryou's face and a feeling of unexplainable pain in his heart. It wasn't a secret he was sometimes cruel and pushy with his mate, but he always felt Ryou would never deceive him. In moments Malik held his lovers hand and kneel down at his feet.

"Listen with your heart and you will hear her voice . . . talk . . . . Hurry he's after her and there is nowhere to hide."

"Who is it?" Ryou screamed. "Pain, Pain . . . I feel great pain, hurry Malik."

"Talk . . . how in the hell am I suppose to talk," Malik grumbled.

"Yeah, daddy," Bakura taunted the couple.

"Nii Sama, do something." Mokuba called, "I feel evil in the house . . . its close."

"Ahhh . . . maybe we have the wrong daddy." Bakura continued his games.

Seto glared at Bakura; he was very close to conjuring up a spell to send the fool to hell. Bakura had been a pain in everyone's ass since his breakup with the Ryou. Plus to complicate matters the ancient ring of the ages chose Ryou as its rightful owner. Bakura hoped to own both, but he fell miserably in the art of true love.

"She's can't do this alone, clear the doubt from your mind and remember the joining, the love you shared in the dark, in your world and you will see the joy . . . you will see the magic of your love . . . hurry." Joey took Ryou's trembling hand and Malik's resisting hand. He joined them together and placed them over Ryou's lower stomach just below the belt line inside his pants; out of sight of the others.

A mild shock coursed through Malik's body and he felt the presence of a small soul. It was the same feelings he remembered having as a child locked away in the tombs centuries ago with his parents. But this was different, he felt warmth and a small cry touched his soul, pushing. It was gentle like Ryou's heart, the shock was love.

"I can feel the child, my child . . . "Malik whispered, he pressed his hands firmly against Ryou's. Ryou's face cracked into a little smile and a tear settled on his lower lip.

"Is she o . . . ok?"

"Shit . . . there's someone else, he's after her. . . . Wait. . . !!" Malik turned his angry on Joey. "Help me, what can I did. It's the darker side, my evil soul."

"But, Koi . . . you destroyed that boy, why is he here." Ryou screamed and withered in fresh pain.

"I destroyed him years ago, but he's returned. What magic is this?" Malik grabbed Joey by the ragged collar of his clothes.

"No . . . koi . . . stop . . . we need him."

Joey screamed out and fire blazed from his arm. Mysterious writings appeared on his arm. The writings glowed bright red and tore open his flesh. "Y . . . You must tell her the words . . . it's the only way to destroy the evil. Speak the words . . ." Joey's eyes closed and he lay still on the floor.

Ryou continued to moan the pain was unbearable. He wouldn't last much longer. "Malik I can't hold him back he's close, please speak the words."

All the wizards backed away from the burning arm, never had they ever witness the art of '_living magic'._ It was only something written in ancient scrolls; like flying dragons, nasty trolls, and elves with pointed ears. Fairy tales for children, yet the boy's arm was on fire and the words seem to hum.

"Ra . . . my god," Seto moved closer, even he couldn't understand the words, yet he held no fear. This was something he dreamed of; power. Yes the elves were extinct, their powers long forgotten, yet here in his house the magic lived.

"HOW!!!" Malik drawn to the flame touched Joey's arm. He could hear voices in his head and his eyes rolled back, the light faded to dark. "I can't see!!!"

"Feel with your heart . . . ahhhhhhhhhh" Joey screamed as the flesh continued to burn and travel up to his collarbone. He raised his other arm and reached for Malik's face. With his waning strength he glossed over his eyes with gentle finger tips, praying in his native tongue for strength. "Speak the words with your heart, she'll hear . . . . Joey's eyes closed again as the fire started a burning path down his other arm, he felt as though he'd die.

"Malik allowed the darkness to become his light and he silently spoke the ancient spell written on the boys burning flesh. It was a spell to banish the evil. "Listen my daughter . . . Say the words . . . Together say the words . . . NOW!!!!"

Malik's hands started to burn . . . his child was afraid if she didn't chant the spell soon he would lose them both. Ryou was burning up with fever and he couldn't stop shaking.

"Call her name . . . . Only you can do it," those were the last words the elf spoke, before darkness took him.

"He called her name from the depths of his soul and the little child's ears opened in his mind. Their conscious souls connected and she heard. "Say the spell, destroy the evil and live!!!"

Malik chanted the spell of protection tattooed on his back and the flames started to subside. Ryou's breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Ryou . . . speak to me . . . its over."

Everyone watched as the words disappeared from Joey's arm and the air was once again scented with sweet incense; the burning flesh disappeared. The beauty only Seto could see existed once more.

"Malik . . . I love you." Ryou whispered; he was so tired.

"Nii-sama,"

"Take your mate to bed and care for his needs. It appears you have much to learn." Quietly Seto leaned over and examined Joey. "He's ok Mokuba, he just fainted." Without further discussion Seto lifted the sleeping boy into his arms and carried him upstairs, Mokuba followed.

It was a night of revelation for all. It was a night of _living magic_ in the Kaiba mansion; their lives would be forever changed. It was the first of many battles for the warrior elf.

Oooooooo

Hey, guys review and thank again Tommy02


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to the writers and cast of Yugioh!!!

My first fantasy and loving it, hope you enjoy it also. I'm so excited and the biggest news of all is the fact we have reviews . . . Love it.

**Chapter 3: Golden Eyes**

It was a night of revelation for all. It was a night of _living magic_ in the Kaiba mansion; their lives would be forever changed. It was the first of many battles for the warrior elf.

Oooooooo

Mokuba watched as his brother and lord walked up the oval staircase; Seto paused at the top landing and chanted a few words which caused a door to appear. "Nii-sama please you can't take him," the young wizard repeated the words he'd spoken earlier. "He's innocent and my friend." Seto's cruelty since the lost of his mate, left his victims helpless, they were never the same. Some were driven to insanity.

"Quiet Mokuba, my young wizard, he is merely under my protection for the night." Seto's words were final. "Isn't his safety what we all want?" The lord smirked as he prepared to take what he wanted; it was his right as master and lord.

"Yes, but Nii-sama, I can watch him." Mokuba whispered, the words fell on deft ears, just as the incense faded into the air. Mokuba turned away only to see Seto step inside his chambers, which were protected by a magic barrier. The house could fall apart and the chamber would remain intact, all inside would not be harmed.

"Mokuba, there's nothing you can do," Yugi spoke quietly. "I don't think Lord Seto-dono will hurt him, look how gently he carried him upstairs."

"Yeah not like that other bastard, he was kicking and screaming," Bakura howled with laughter.

"Shut up, baka . . . ." Mokuba threaten to silence Bakura, with his cracking voice.

"Oh . . . I'm shaking with fear," Bakura continued to taunt the young wizard.

"Bakura, I'd find another pass time, you know Lord Seto knows all." Yami stepped in front of the two.

"Whatever!"

Malik still frozen followed Kaiba's example and helped Ryou to his feet. "Can you walk?" All the anger and beatings he given Ryou in the past faded when he heard the sweet voice of his daughter. She touched a part of his soul so long ago buried in a torrid child hood, _joy, peace. "_Let me hold you."

"I think so?" Ryou mouth the words against Malik's cheek. "I'm so sorry." He settled against the larger man's solid frame and drew comfort in those strong arms. "I should have told you."

"Ryou, you're really with child . . . how," blushing Yugi didn't know what to say. "I mean I know how, but you've a boy, right."

"Yugi, now is not the time," Yami coughed, his eyes slid up to Malik who tighten his grip on Ryou.

"Can I touch it?" Yugi wouldn't stop; he had secret desires of his own.

Ryou whimpered, "Malik?"

Protectively Malik lifted Ryou off his feet and carried him away. "Tomorrow Yugi, now I will do as my lord commands and see to the needs of my love and mine."

"Yeah, we know what that is, but I was better. Tell him Ryou how you loved to scream your pleasure at the end of our love making." Bakura chanted. "Baku . . . . More . . . . Don't stop . . . more baby!"

Ryou buried his face in Malik's chest; he tried to muffle his cries, but Malik's felt the wet drops through his robes.

"Why you bastard . . . I'll kill you." Malik almost dropped Ryou as he pivoted around on one foot.

"Don't Malik . . . he's jealous can't you see." Yami pushed Bakura down into a nearby chair. "Bakura if you keep this up, I'll send you to hell; I am his second in command, so don't underestimate my POWERS!"

"Ok my . . . ." He continued to moan and walked out of the mansion smirking at the trouble he'd caused. "Fools, don't think this is over Malik. Ryou belongs to me and I will have him along with that magical child," Bakura retreated to his private home on the estate. It was a small cottage Kaiba had given to the wizard when he and Ryou were together. Bakura continued to reside after the breakup and no one questioned his need to be alone.

**Seto's Chamber's**

"Mmmm . . . ." Seto's eye took in every inch of the boys face as he slept. Without permission Seto undressed the elf, curious as to what he might find underneath the rags. "Mmmm . . ." he moaned again. Every inch of the elf's body was as beautiful as his face and Seto was hungry. He touched his perfectly shaped breast and pink rose bud nipples. Seto could feel a shock run through his finger tips as the nipple harden and deepen in size and color.

"Ah . . ." Joey moaned and turned to the side.

"Shit . . ." the side view of Joey's firm butt cheeks caused the lord to gasp. Not only the view but on his upper thigh a strange tattoo disappeared between the small but firm cheeks. It was the tail of a blue dragon. "He carries my mark on the most private part of his body."

Cautiously Seto touched the tail and started to follow the dragon's body to a dangerous end; even the lord paused in his exploration. "What does this mean?" He spoke to the spirits. "Is this some kind of joke, a test?"

"Ah . . ." Joey turned again and drew his legs up against his chest. Slowly his eyes opened and he shivered against the cold surrounding his naked body. "W . . . Where am I? Where are my clothes?"

"You've safe, really I won't hurt you." Seto handed the elf a silk sheet from the foot of the bed. He watched as the elf covered his beautiful limbs, small and soft just what Seto loved.

"The girl is safe . . . . Rest," Seto whispered, locking eyes with the boy on his bed, he looked so natural, yet terrified.

Joey turned away from the burning flames he saw in Kaiba's deep blue eyes. _'He's so strong_,' Joey struggled with an unfamiliar feeling. "Just give me my clothes and I will leave; there is nothing left for me to do."

"I won't let you go, there is still much to explain." Seto spoke.

"So I am your prisoner? I'm I to be examined and explored like an animal?!" Joey's voice rose in volume and his fear returned.

Seto's eyes traveled the length of the boys huddle form under the sheet. "So did you find what you wanted?" Joey threw the sheet off his body and watched as it fell to the floor. He was shaking all over.

It had been quite some time since Seto felt such raw desire for another. It would have been so easy to quall his burning lust to take this innocent creature and make him his own forever. Yet something inside Seto wanted him to be desired as his fallen mate once desired him. Their love was magical and real, he wanted that feeling again. "So do you often throw yourself at men, Mokuba thinks you are pure and innocent." Seto laughed but continued to stare. "Besides I don't need your sympathy."

"I've never been with another, I'm ugly; I have the curse on my body." Joey whispered.

"Curse,"

"Yes, but you've looked, you know what I must hide . . . . So just let me go." Joey started to cry. Everyone always wanted to examine him and laugh at the scaring on his body. His family was driven from their home land and forced to live among humans.

Seto covered the boy with the sheet and held him gently in his arms while he cried. Time stood still for the mighty lord.

"Sleep, my elf," Seto whispered as he lowered Joey down on his bed. He covered him completely and stole a sweet kiss. "My love, I'll never let you go."

Oooooooooooooooooo

r/r


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to the writers and cast of Yugioh!!!

'**Cheers, and Bless it be to everyone," I've so enjoyed the time you've given to me. Let's have a wonderful year and share even more' **

Joey is an elfin, a young elf, maybe the last of his race, but he's in another dimension and afraid. Mokuba has befriended the boy, and Seto desires him. What will this New Year bring to the friend young warrior? After saving the life of an unborn child and escaping Kaiba's bed he's on the run again.

**Recap:** Sleep, my elf," Seto whispered as he lowered Joey down on his bed. He covered him completely and stole a sweet kiss. "My love, I'll never let you go."

Chapter 4: Run

Joey's eyes widen in confusion at the feelings surging throughout his body; he'd never felt such fear mixed with unsettling emotions. Tears dried on his redden cheeks and he continued to sink deeper underneath the soft sheets Seto used to cover his naked body. He whispered words of desire that were foreign to his ears and heart. Shivers governed his tired muscles.

"Ump . . . my love . . ." he whispered again, stroking Joey's cheek. A tear settled on his thumb. Seto watched as the tear disappeared. 'You have courage, but your innocence is refreshing. You've never known a man and it pleases me to know I will be your teacher.

"I won't be your toy; my mother has instructed me on your kind."

Seto laughed, and continued to touch the boy, toying with the little tuffs of hair on his ears. "Mmm . . . My love" he sighed again.

'The last time I spoke those words I lost the man of my desire.' Quietly Seto left the bed before his libido cast a spell over his senses. "Sleep little one, I won't harm you ever."

Joey slowly closed his eyes and perked up his ears. He didn't relax until the door closed and Seto was on the other side. _'I've got to get out of here,'_ the words echoed in his mind.

Wrapped in soft sheets Joey walked to a dresser and found a pair of _red long- johns_. His clothes were missing which didn't come as a surprise. He laughed at the red under garments, but surprisingly the fit felt right. The bottoms were a few inches longer and the shoulders broad, yet he felt warmth and comfort wrapped in Kaiba's clothes. Kaiba worked out so his hips and waist were slim in all the right places. Joey rolled up the leggings and sighed as the soft cotton caressed his legs.

'_Ok, Elfin remember your place, to the outside world you're just a freak, a creature,_' he mocked himself. Yet he remembered Kaiba's words and they nagged at his mind. Kaiba lovingly traced the creature on his body, the mark that caused great anguish for his family, the curse that caused his clan to cast him into another dimension.

'_Damn I hate it!_' he clawed at the mark and continued to scream in silent. Tears stained the pillow he buried his head in to muffle the sounds.

'_Mother can you hear me?!_' With one pleasant thought on his mind he leaped up and out on to the balcony's edge which ran the length of the third floor.

Making a decision not to go back to his home in the city he followed his instinct and allowed the wind to guide his way. All his senses were heightening in the night so he ran at lightning speed across the Kaiba's estate and into a forest nearby.

Deep in the woods Joey ventured until he came to a flowing stream and there, exhausted he rested underneath a small bridge.

"Mmm . . . . The moss is so cool and the air is fresh here. I think I'll make this place my new home." The Elfin spoke softly to night birds and asked permission from a beautiful snow white night owl to share his domain. Here in the quite forest he could dream of the days when he ran freely with his sister and mother. Now his days were filled with fighting and hiding. It had become difficult to hide his true nature from the thuds that ran the house called home. It was nothing more than a place to rest in between the hell he called living.

"I'll never go back. This is my new home," Joey settled down under a large tree, it roots so large they provided a hollow bed and the branches so long they provided shelter.

In the quite of the night Joey remember Mokuba's bold defiance to protect him. Could he call this boy friend and would he care once he knew the true. Mokuba said he was special, one of the gang. The leader's eyes suggested a road not traveled; one of fear.

Tears threaten to fall as he looked down at the tiny hoofs tucked under his legs. Fine hair, softer than silk covered his lower waist, yet the dragon was always exposed. The boy had become a man since coming to this world. The transform happen every night. All the herbs his mother had given him were gone and the ingredients were almost impossible to find in this world. Soon there would be no place to hide.

'Mother, I will find you. . . . I promise,' tears stained the borrowed garments and he started to shudder thinking about his faith. Many needed his help he could hear their voices ringing in his ear.

Joey wiped his cheeks; he could hear his mother's voice speaking to his soul. 'Mother I will do as you wish and become a warrior in this land, but I will never stop wanting to come home.'

Joey's cries rang across the wind filling the night with a sad but beautiful song. To the humans sleeping it echoed like a lullaby and all slept deeply, throughout the city, yet his heart overflowed with sorrow. He didn't want to be the special one, he only wanted to be loved and cherished.

"Mother . . . "his last thoughts as exhaustion, hunger, and pain forced his eyes close and he slept.

OOOOOOOOOooooooo

"Hey it's a new year and a new attitude!" Enjoy, review and let's see where this goes . . . don't be shy . . . . I love suggestions . . . . . this is a tough nut . . . . . thanks so much


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to the writers and cast of Yugioh!!!

Joey is an elfin, a young elf, maybe the last of his race, but he's in another dimension and afraid. Mokuba has befriended the boy, and Seto desires him. After saving the life of an unborn child and escaping Kaiba's bed he's on the run again, he's taken shelter in a forest and sleeps alone. The story continues . . .

**Chapter 5: Shelter**

"Ra . . . I'll kill the foolish wizard that dares to take what is mine."

Seto blew open all the doors in his mansion with a wave of his hand; he was enraged. The beds disappeared in every room, dumping the sleepy wizards on the floor, only Ryou was spared his raft. All the wizards assembled in the chamber deep underneath the mansion. Well actually they were blown there by magic.

"Brother . . . why have you used the magic." Mokuba's locked eyes with his brother. "It could affect the balance of all things; we are too close to the gathering."

Sparks flew from Lord Seto's robe. Most of the sparks were directed at Bakura. The robe didn't like Bakura and Seto didn't trust him. He was a bitter and sneaky wizard, one imprisoned by his own poison; take a pick, hatred, jealous, or envy.

"You . . . Bakura . . . come close. It seems you have secrets that bare revelation. WHERE IS HE!!?" Windows on the lower floor rattled and the glass shattered sending shards everywhere. The wizards covered their bodies with spells to avoid the flying daggers although if Seto wanted to pierce their hearts he could.

"Darn you Bakura, kneel down and confess your sins before you have us all killed." Malik walked over to the mischief maker. "Seto-dona I'll pull the truth from his foolish mind. Just give me permission."

"It's not necessary, I can see inside his evil heart without the aid of magic." Seto flinched at the aura that illuminated from his wizard-brother.

"Brother why have you summoned the circle?" Mokuba ask for a second time.

"Lord Seto," Ryou was the only one Seto didn't pull out of bed through a time loop. He walked into the chamber rubbing his eyes. You see he was with child, a magic child and quite precious. Seto had plans for the gentle wizard.

"Ryou, you shouldn't concern yourself with this," Seto calmed his nature when he spoke to the chocolate -eyed beauty.

"I'm a part of this clan, Lord Seto." Ryou search out his mate and looked to him for support. "Malik I will not be treated like a child."

"Ok . . . now that we are all here, speak my Lord," Yami confronted the Master, they were all frustrated.

"Silence I don't have time to waste. The boy is missing. Someone has stolen him from my chambers." Blue eyes with sparks of fire glared at every wizard in the room. Seto was looking for conspiracy.

"Brother . . . that's impossible, remember you cast a spell. We don't have the powers to break it, well not individually." Mokuba found his brothers confusion endearing, but a little alarming.

"He's gone, and I want him back," Seto grumbled. It was a long time since he felt the power of warring emotions in his heart. Shaking his head Seto searched for answers. He'd completely forgotten about the spell.

"How did he break your barrier, brother?"

Ryou eased his body in a comfortable chair, well Malik's lap. "His magic is strong, earth bound. I felt it when he touched my child. It's also light like the wind a traveler, moving through time."

"Yeah, it's strong, but gentle. My arm burned with fire when he touched my markings, but I leaned on his power." Malik added.

"Go to his house, the black witch went home, didn't like your bed, MASTER." Bakura added. "This is shit I'm going to bed."

"That's impossible; he'd never go there, never." All eyes turned to Mokuba whose lips were closed tight. He sent a silent message to his brother, much like a mind link, _'find him brother, he needs you.'_

"Mokuba we can't help if you won't let us in," Yugi added along with a little hug. Bakura decided maybe this was going to be interesting and leaned against the door frame to listen.

"Joey he's not a normal boy. Most people can't see who he really is, but I can and it's beautiful. I wanted to be with him so one day I followed him home. I knocked on the door but the screams coming from inside the house startled me so much I froze on the spot. All I wanted to do was ask for the homework assignment but . . . . . I was powerless to help, the magic I sense was strong. At school the next day I decided to become his friend he looked so lonely. I found Joey sitting outside by the large cherry blossom tree, he'd skipped gym."

Mokuba turned away he didn't want to continue.

"Mokuba its ok go on," Ryou whispered.

"His arms were covered in bruises. He tried to hide it but he didn't see as I walked up. I promise to protect him, but he only laughed and said he was fine. Sometimes the others laughed at him and said he smelled like an animal, I love his scent. Every day I wanted to be closer and closer, he's so beautiful to watch."

Mokuba walked over to his brother, "Last week the trouble started up again, he came to school limping. It was his hoof. . . I mean his leg. Tea, miss know-it-all saw him coming out of the city park early in the morning. She teased him in front of the class and called him a bum. Later it was the school yard. I wanted to seal her tongue. She saw him drinking from the wishing well. That was last week. I tried to convince him to come home with me. I know he's afraid others with find out about his true form. He could be anywhere."

"True form, what's that is he an animal or werewolf." Bakura walked back into the chambers.

"Shut up, you're the only animal in this room," Ryou screamed. "A snake."

"Didn't bother you a few months ago," Bakura cast an evil eye towards Malik and then he focused on Ryou's stomach.

'"Seto I know about the transformation, he'd be lost forever the dark lords will take him." Mokuba whispered.

"Dark lords," echo Yami and Yugi together. "Mokuba what is this true form and transformation."

"Silence, who or what he is is my business." Seto roars. "Either you are with me or against me."

Mokuba moved to stand beside his brother.

"But you want us to fight against something we don't understand and it involves the dark lord. The gathering is near Seto-sama. The twin moons are rising." Yami spoke he was second in command.

"We don't need them brother," Mokuba whispered.

"I don't care who you sleep with, but you forfeit our lives as well. I bow to no man. I'm not afraid of any wizard. You are my law and I will follow you Lord Kaiba." Yami reconfirmed his loyalty.

Seto smirked and stood tall. His resolve was firm. "It's settled we start the search tonight."

"I'll call my night owls; they can search the woods and park," Ryou volunteer. Malik started to speak, but Ryou silence him.

"Don't worry, your daughter is fine, she wants to help too."

Malik blushed, he still had a lot to think about, "Seto –dono I'm going to the boy's house."

Seto reached inside the many folds of his robe and pulled out a blue crystal.

"Brother,"

It was an enchanted stone with strong magic. The stone intensified all five senses including desire. Some say it causes madness, blindness and dead if uses by a weak wizard.

"Brother . . . it's dangerous" Mokuba anxiety unnerved the wizards. "We have time without the stone."

Seto smirked and left the secret chambers. Nothing the others could do would help. He had to find the elf within a few days. The boy had broken a strong magic spell; he could be hurt or changed. Mokuba was wrong the transformation had begun, he needed Seto now.

R/r


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Rights of the Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Reference to Tolkien's lands and characters will appears in the next chapters, however the story is mine.

A/N: (*) I've included a small glossary and explanation of lands and characters to eliminate any confusion; well it's amazing what happens to a story once fans get involved with the thought process. This story is continuing to evolve and grow, so fill free to voice your opinion, thanks so very much.

Joey flees Kaiba's protection and hides in a nearby forest. This chapter gives a back story and introduces Joey's family it's a bit of a side story but necessary to understand. Enjoy . . .

**Chapter six**: Remembrance

Farther than the mortal eye could ever see, or deeper than any ones imagination could dream there existed a realm of magic. Its borders were beyond the highest of mountains, with skies so blue it's depth of color rivaled the deepest ocean. Rainbows to the east and crimson sunsets to the west existed side by side. There was never a clear definition of day or night only the fact remain that time traveled onward. The average mortal would say that the magical realm was only in a dream or a child's fantasy, yet a child not tainted by the ravage of adulthood saw it clearly. He or she could step outside the world of normality and watch as unicorns flew across the night skies, or watch fairies dance in the twilight with delicate rose petals adorning the long golden trestles we call hair. When did the adults start to doubt? Why couldn't they hear the sorrowful cry of a mother in distress?

Aonani (*), Joey's elfin mother a true warrior priestess, held her arms up to the skies; she made fist of her tiny hands and screamed for all to witness the pain in her heart. Aonani, sometimes called the golden warrior tore pieces of hair from her head as penitence for the sins she committed.

"What have I done? Oh God of Gods! It would have been so easy to allow the earth to swallow my body, who'd care," and then she heard the sound. Hoof beats strong and steady, her lover was near.

Aonani ran to the comforting sound and remember why she had come to this forbidden land with only her heart for guidance. The Golden Warrior couldn't see clearly, blinded by her tears so she missed her step and fell forward. Seosamh (*), Joey's blood father challenge his magnificent stallion to its limits and reached the woman before she hit the ground. He leaned over and scoops the delicate creature up, and rides away.

"My precious," he whispered against Aonani's flushed cheeks, torrent of tears soaked the leather armor on his chest and she cried freely in his arms.

The lovers relaxed in a grove hidden from view, he drew lazy circles with the tips of his fingers on her back, and the woman relaxed. With a touch born of love he tilted the woman's chin up and glazed into the deepest hazel eyes he'd ever seen. She was beautiful.

"Speak to me; there aren't any secrets between you and I."Seosamh's deep baritone voice mingled with the wind and resounded in her mind.

Seosamh captivated the female warrior; he was her equal in every way. Seosamh's very presence involved power. His eyes the deepest of blues complimented the warrior's pale ivory skin. Even among men he was beautiful. Long silken chestnut hair trailed down his back. Today he tied it behind his ears with a leather strap. The style exposed his powerful neck and she drew strength.

"Oh my lord, husband of my heart. It pains me greatly the sin I've committed against you. I can't bare the sorrow; its weight is like a stone pressed against my heart."

Aonani placed her hands between the sharp cleavages of her taunt breast. Torrents of tears continued to fall "You must hate me so."

"Hush, my beloved. Your only desire was to protect our child. He would have only known misery in this land. Your pride and courage staggers my heart even now." Seosamh's words wove a tapestry of colors around Aonani's heart. She brightens for a moment and he saw a spark of fire in the depths of her eyes.

"You are too lenient with your affections, my lord. You may never see him again, or watch the man he'll become. Who will teach him to draw a bow, or hold a sword? It's a father's duty and I in my haste have robbed you of that glory. If you choose to leave my side, I still wouldn't suffer enough."

"Silence, woman, must you speak such nonsense, when our time alone is so precious."

It was times like this Seosamh felt useless against this self inflicted torture, she was consumed with, interrupting the normal thought process in her mind.

"Aonani," he whispered and stole the next words right out of her mouth with a kiss. His lips touched the worry lines on her brow. He moved down to each swollen eyelid and dried every tear with his lips and warm breath. Aonani's cheeks burned crimson.

His touch infected every fiber of her body and her heart filled with renewed devotion to this man.

"He's in a place free of ignorance and treachery. Perhaps there is love. Were you not gilded by your heart?" Seosamh smiled.

Aonani opened her eyes to his warm touches and revealed large golden hazel orbs. Sun bleach curls fell forward, and he sighed. The woman's beauty still confused his senses. It was times like this he'd forget to breathe. 'God I love her,' he thought and remember the first time he'd laid eyes on this woman.

**Flash Back:**

It was a day of celebration, you see clans from all over the magical world gathered under the twin moons in Antivan (*), a special city which joins the kingdoms of man and elf together. High above in the heavens be it day or night, the twin moons watched over the world below, and under their watchful eye peace reign. The moons were thought to be day/night. One moon wore a ring of gold so she was day. The other wore a ring of mist, so he was the night. It was a time to celebrate births, arrange marriages, and develop treaties among tradesmen. Man and elf lived in peace.

As a young warrior of seventeen, quite handsome and sought after by many neighboring clan for his masculinity and kind spirit, Seosamh, was the center of attention at today's festival. Previously at thirteen he received a crossbow, ranking 1st in a competition meant for men of great strength. Now at seventeen he was being awarded a great prize, the _summoning flute of dragons._ It had the power to call forth the great dragons of old. Although centuries had passed since they answered, the elders believed the dragons of peace no longer listen, because man had grown greedy, spiteful, and had become killing machines. They didn't fight for honor or glory, only power. So the dragons slept and left man to his own folly. The flute had become a relic of the past yet it still represented great honor and was used for ceremonial purposes.

Seosamh stood upon a grand platform and received this gift from the gods, but nothing compared to the beauty to the far left of his line of vision, she warmed his heart and made concentrating on the proceedings difficult.

Seosamh, thought only to glaze upon her long golden hair which hung to the ground and covered her slender body completely. His hand ached to touch the wavy folds that lay at her feet. She was a high born elfin maiden from the clan of white magic, raised in Valinor (*).

It was a double edge sword, because the handsome prince robbed the young woman of all that was right. His eyes were so blue, and she could see the ocean in his depth.

Honey orbs pure as the sun and blues clear as the sky glazed back and forth at each other. Throughout the day and into evening celebrations continued and the couple stole away if only to touch and experience the magic that drew their souls together.

On the third day the royal child of the white clan was born, it should have been a happy time, but the child was of mixed blood. Cries from the queen rang throughout the lands and she confessed to be raped. The queen was a victim and the rapist was a prince from the land of men, known as Tri na Nog (*).

The king demanded penitence, and threats or revenge circled around the festivities. Fights broke out, families once join together by friendship divided and lines were drawn across the land. By the end of the fifth day talks of war filled the air. Two days later the queen was found dead in her chambers with the dark child. They appeared to have been poison. Under the twin moons in a royal encampment a prince lay dead with a golden arrow in his heart.

The kingdoms prepared to fight and great armies gathered on the fragile borders of the two large kingdoms, Tri na Nog and Eldanor. Hatred manifested in the purest of hearts and after years of peace the land of men and elves were going to war.

Before the first arrow left the bow the twin moons dropped to the earth and separated the lands. The earth shook with such power and a bottomless chasm divided the lands, mountains sprung up surrounded with heavy mist and shadowed the land of men, from the elfin eyes. Murky rivers began to flow and the stench caused the elves to cough and spit up bowel. Fruitless trees attracted fowl creatures around their trunks. The ground was covered with thorny grass, burning stones, and pits of tar. It was a land empty of spirit and life.

For days the clans wondered in darkness, lost to the world. Eventually the moons calmed their spirits motivated by the strong love of Seosamh and Aonani and returned to the sky. They parted and refused to share the same heavens, it would be centuries before peace returned and the land of evil vanished. Such was the tale as Seosamh understood.

The moons wept and the land of Mordor was so named. Antivan disappeared and took many lives with it to the grave of graves.

The couple met in secret within the dark borders of Mordor. Their love grew in the mist of such evil, and after many years a child was born, Ru Nes Alean Athem. He resembled his mother in looks and his temperament radiated from his father. Ru Nes was the product of two hearts joined in secret love. The dream was destroyed when his birth mark appeared in the form of a dragon. Seosamh trusted Aonani with his heart, and the life of their son. His only wish was that he couldn't do more.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Husband of my heart I'll give you this gift," she open her bodice and withdrew a crystal.

"That . . . isn't it forbidden and secret to your people?"

"Much has changed in these times. With this crystal I have the power to see our son. It will only be for a moment. So look deeply and you must believe."

Aonani chanted a few words and Seosamh looked into the magical orb, there in the clear light, the man sobbed for joy. A young boy with a smile on his face lay in the arms of another. His features were relaxed and for a moment he opened his eyes.

"He's so beautiful," the warrior smirked. He squeezed his lovers hand and brought his face closer to the crystal. Another image appeared. Tall, dark, yet pale of skin, with dark chestnut hair, much like his own. No this man was the image of a great warrior of the past. He held Seosamh's son in his arms as a precious possession and in the back ground another image surface.

"Aonani can you see it, they are protected by the greatest dragon in the history of my clan. Seosamh watched as the shinning blue eyes dragon stood in front of the couple. He floated in and rapped his tail lovingly around the couple. He didn't think the boy was aware of the magic he posses, but the father smiled.

"You are pleased my lover, it doesn't bother you that he loves a man?" Aonani whispered.

"He is protected by a great warrior, one who will ..." His words were cut off. The sound of hoof beats cut him off.

"Hurry, Seosamh bury the crystal. No one must ever find our child or discover the secrets in my heart. I've left a little part of my soul inside. Please hurry . . ."

The warrior punched a hole in the ground, with his fist and cast a spell of his own over the crystal. With all his might he hurled it deep into the earth and closed it tight.

"Now leave . . . . I can hold them off long enough for you to reach your lands. The crystal had taken much of her power. "Hurry!!!!"

She cast a time spell but it held the riders for a moment. Two archers raised a bow and shot arrows at the warrior. One pierced his body and he fell forward on the neck of his stead. Aonani smiled as she watched the muscles of the stallion bunch and ripple as rider and beast crossed over into the land of men. He was safe.

"This isn't over witch."

The golden warrior chuckled.

"Where is the boy? Where is the half breed?"

"How dare you address me in such a manner?" Aonani gathered her robes up and mounted her horse. 'My husband and son are safe. I am pleased.'

"You are nothing to us. It is your father Gildor (*) that demands his capture. You have run free with this half breed long enough. It is time to put his blood and organs to good use. Where is the child!?"

"He is dead!" She screamed. "Now do with me as you will?"  
Proudly the golden warrior rode away.

**In another dimension, **

As the evening closed in on the golden warrior of Valinor in another dimension the dawn broke for her son. The twin moons governed all and watched closely. This woman sent her only son to a strange land and only a few hours ago, with happiness, the father sealed his faith. Truly great courage existed between the two so the moons watched the activities of this exceptional pair in love. Maybe the time of forgiveness and peace had finally come to the land of men and elves.

The warm caress of the sun on Joey's skin stirred his senses and his eyelids fluttered open. He always enjoyed feeling the night close its curtains, but the morning always brought renewed strength and hope to his heart.

"Oh goddess of the forest, thank you; your protection is my grace and I will honor you always." It was a prayer taught by Aonani, Joey's mother to say every morning. Joey wept remembering his mother's voice. In some lands she was called, _'Gale '_which meant lovely voice.

The boy's voice was so mellow animals throughout the city listen and birds chirped.

It took a moment for the boy to remember . . . "Why am I here in this forest, dressed in another man's clothes?" He asked the few animals at his feet, but they only continued to sing.

"Oh, the baby . . . Mokuba . . . the wizard Kaiba," he hummed, "I escaped from his power and his frightening aura; the scent from his body overpower my senses." Joey rose from his resting place and continued to think.

"This is so much better that the hell I call home. I could stay here forever!" he danced in a circle. "I don't care where this is; it's away from that house."

Confident and at ease Joey could sense water and thought a bath would be nice, he headed out with warm feelings throughout his body. Little creatures covered any evidence of his presence with leaves and branches.

"Morning friend willow," Joey spoke to the huge tree after his morning bath and breakfast of fruits.

"_MORNING IT'S NEAR NOON ELF-BOY," the_ old man seem to be upset, "_IS IT A GOOD MORNING? . . . MY ROOTS ARE DRYYYYYYYYYY !"_

Quickly Joey raced to the small lake and gathered water in Kaiba's shirt. Next he watered the tree by ringing out all the water he'd gathered. Joey stopped counting the trips back and forth to the lake.

"Ah. . . . Ah . . . I hope that helps." Out of breath he fell to the ground in front of the old willow.

"_YES LITTLE ONE, YOU ARE NOT LIKE THE OTHER HUMANS . . . . WHY ARE YOU HERE, IN A LAND SO TAINTED_?"

"It's my destiny," Joey's heart closed and he felt a need cry or maybe just to be held in someone's arms. The willow observed this behavior and sigh.

"_HUSH MY CHILD . . . I CAN FEEL YOUR SUFFERING. COME SLEEP, YOU ARE WEARY AND IN NEED OF_ _COMFORT_." The old willow a friend to the elfin folk opened up his great trunk and Joey stepped inside.

"Oh the tales are true," Joey thought. 'But why would an ancient god be in this land. Maybe I'll ask him later.'

"_COME HURRY INSIDE, IT'S NOT EVERYDAY I OPEN MY HEART TO OUTSIDERES. INSIDE MY BARK IS SWEET WITH HONEY AND THE MOSS IS SOFT. . . .REST, MY CHILD."_

"I'm not a child_," but the boy _lay down and drifted off to sleep, he'd worry about lunch later.

Mean while, Kaiba heard the musical sound of the boy's voice and raced deeper into the woods. His clan had searched all night without results.

"He's here," Kaiba stood in front of the old willow. "I know you're close, come out. These are my lands and I will find you!!"

Joey slept and the willow laughed. _"NOT TODAY, HUMAN!!" _Finally Kaiba left the area, after a branch fell and hit him on his butt. "Damn you, I'll bring a saw next time."

The willow continued to laugh at the frustrated wizard and watched as he walked eastward. Kaiba rubbed at his ears. "I'm hearing things, like talking trees. Joey where are you? The sun will set soon."

Kaiba walked to the lake and thought about the evening baths he'd taken with his lover, Seth.

"Damn this loneness it was sometimes so painful. Why, Seth," he whispered to the wind. Seth, his lover, his soul mate accepted his temper and irrational behavior. Sometimes Seth revealed the humanity in Seto and he made him smile on rare occasions.

Kaiba pulled the blue crystal out of his pocket next he eased his body down against a large rock and contemplated using the stone. With his eyes heavy from lack of sleep and no coffee the great dono drifted to sleep, but not before visions of Joey under a great water fall bathing made him smile.

The sun started to set and Joey once again found he was alone in the forest, but not lonely. Thanks to friend willow.

"I'm not afraid anymore. If this place holds my destiny I will face it," he thought. With purpose Joey walked to the lake, he needed strength from the pure water. His first stop would be to Mokuba's home.

"I'm through running."Joey stepped into the cool water, he kneel down to touch the awesome reflection that shimmered near his feet.

The moons above smiled if that was possible, and watched the young elf so like his mother.

"Ah . . . the two moons, Mom spoke of you often . . . . I wonder if she is looking at you too." The boy looked skyward.

Playfully he splashed water on his face and felt a sharp pain near his heart. The pain traveled down his chest to his side and caused his knees to buckle.

"Hellllllllllp!"

Seto caught between dreaming and waking heard Joey's cry. In his vision he saw a golden head of hair disappear into the lake. Clear bubbles gave Kaiba hope and he jumped into the cool waters. Kaiba's coat guided by unknown forces left his magnificent body and floated to the water's edge waiting. The shadow of a dragon hovered nearby.

"Breathe . . . . Breathe!" Kaiba whispered while leaning over Joey's still body.

Water mixed with fluid and blood sputtered upward, like a tiny fountain.

Kaiba shook, yet remained alert. Each time he tried to touch Joey's skin the boy screamed and withered as if he was in pain. 'Well he's alive,' Kaiba thought. 'But where is his injury? It must be magic. Why can't I find it?' Question after question tormented his sanity.

Kaiba covered the boy with his coat and telepath to Mokuba. 'Come, I found Joey and he's hurt, hurry.'

"Nii-sama!"

"Quickly we've got to get him home. I can't find the wound," Kaiba barked, his voice commanding.

"NO!!" Ryou screamed and pushed past his mate, "You can't move him!!"

"What the hell!!" Bakura snipped. "Did he try and drown, how cute, having trouble satisfying your pets, Lord Dono."

"Damn your foul mouth," Yami shot a stream of electricity from his eyes and struck Bakura's arm. Bakura deflected the beam from doing any damage with a quick sidestep.

"Woo . . . touchy"

"Stop it . . . Kaiba-dono can't you see it, the arrow. He's bleeding!"

Ryou looked at Kaiba then to the left, the others stared back at him.

"Mokuba . . . Malik . . . Yami . . . I'm not crazy." Ryou placed Malik's hand on Joey's body near his side. "This should stop the bleeding I think."

Bakura chucked. "You think, can't you make up your mind?"

"Bakura I'm warning your sorry ass . . . Lay off!" Yami's patience had stretched to its limit. Ryou was pregnant and special to all the wizards.

Mokuba pulled a portable stretcher from the jeep plus a medical kit and raced to Joey's side. He reached out to touch his head and Joey's scream silence everyone.

"He's in so much pain." Ryou covered his ears.

Kaiba grabbed Ryou by his shoulders. "Listen, my pet… I don't know what you see, but I believe in you. What can I do? Ryou you have to save him!!"

Malik turned towards his lover. He gave him a look that spoke confidence.

Next he spoke to Kaiba. "I can feel the blood slipping through my fingers."

"Ryou . . . you can do this," Malik rallied his lover forward, time was not an option.

"Seto-dono I see . . . an arrow. It went in threw his back . . . it's broken, but the tip is still protruding out of his side."

Tears leaked out of the corners of Ryou's eyes. "We have to pull it out!"

"Ryou calm down," Malik feared for his daughter's safety but this boy also saved her.

"Ryou, the boy's skin is cold, we owe him," Malik pleaded with his eyes.

"I can't do it, I don't have the strength," Ryou whimpered.

"Show me, we'll do this together," The master took a deep breath. "Mokuba take my shirt and cut up some bandages. Yami get that bastard off your mind and start the engine. We have to be ready to go the minute the arrow is removed. Bakura you can go to hell. Malik . . . Ryou . . . let's do it." He held his hands out to the young frighten wizard. Ryou nervously took the Lord Kaiba's hand and guided them to Joey's side, close to Malik's.

"Help . . . me."

"Lower . . . lower . . . over . . . . Close your fingers around the shaft, just under the tip . . . . Yes." Ryou's tears stopped but the sweat ran down his face and soaked his cloak. Kaiba steadied his hands and followed Ryou's instructions.

Kaiba closed his eyes. "Why can't I see it? It's like before with Seth. I was so busy with my damn millions I ignored his needs and couldn't save him. Not this time."

"Try Seto-dono if you feel his pain you'll find the source," Ryou whispered. "I know you desire his body, but is he in your heart as well?"

Suddenly the arrow took shape between Kaiba's fingers. It was hot and angry, filled with magic. He grasps the fleeting image and pulled swiftly. Blood unseen before squirted upward covering Malik's eyes, but he continued to press on the wound. Mokuba mesmerized, couldn't take his eyes of the silver arrow in Seto's hand.

"Mokuba the bandages, hurry." Seto's hands were on fire; he gritted his teeth against the pain and refused to cry out.

The jeep almost took flight as Yami gunned it through the forest.

The mightily blue eyes dragon of old, a shadow to the naked eye doused the flame and cried to the moons above. The dragon wanted revenge for the stupidity of the old priest. "_How dare they touch_ _Kaiba, the beautiful one_?" **Make them pay, Kisara roared**.

Willows throughout the country shook the ground in confusion, some uprooted themselves. It was the horrible weeping of the old willow that broke their hearts, but restored their angry. Everything had changed in the blink of an eye, and all the wizards including the Moriqueindians (*), known as the dark lords felt it.

"Look," Yami swerved off the road and stop in front of the Kaiba mansion. It was floating about two feet off the ground. Kaiba didn't care this was his home. With pain torturing his blistered hands he lifted Joey out of the car and carried him towards the floating mansion.

"This is my home and I will protect this boy. Whatever you are; this is my castle. These young wizards are my family and will always be by my side. Do not try and stop me!!!"

The ground trembled and the mansion rose higher, but Kaiba walked on. He didn't stop even when all the lights blew out and the house turned around on its aisle yet Kaiba walked forward, and he shield Joey with his charred arms and solid chest.

"Bring it on!!"

Only one light glowed and its essence flowed from the secret chambers. A side door appeared and Kaiba walked forward.

"I'm not going it there. You guys are crazy," Bakura screamed out.

"As I recall Seto-dono said you could go to hell."Yami chucked and walked forward to stand next to his lord and master.

The house welcome Joey, Yami, and Mokuba; Ryou squeezed Malik's hand and followed next. Steps materialized to help Ryou inside; he was exhausted and needed rest.

However when Bakura attempted to enter the house, door slammed and the ground sucked him up. It happen so fast it was hours before his lose was noticed.

ooooooooooooo

R/R

Wow, this chapter belongs to so many and yet I dedicate this chapter to a special group of loyal fans and friends.

Thanks for the names and countries you gave me, it was so hard which ones to chose, because you must understand I loved every one of the suggestions, so I used as many as I could. You'll find a wide mix of different countries, and languages, but to me they all fit. My head started to spin out of control I was so very happy.

TO: Dragonlady 222 wow you gave Joey his name; I love it., Sakura(aka L-sama no Miko), also known as sis, your attention to detail staggers me, you gave me more work and inspiration; Jiggary, tommy2.0 and Horses Rain you gave me the drive to update and explore names and countries. A special thanks to DevilsNvrCry who inspired this chapter with her excitement and turned the story into an epic, nice beta work. So here's a little glossary to confuse you even more.

**Joey**: his common name in Domino; when he arrived, to disguise his identity Joey was given his father's name, but somehow through translation it simply became Joey instead of Joseph. Some call him Jouno for short.

**RuNes ALean Athem**: Joey's elfin name given to him by his mother. Its meaning ties the boy secretly to his father**. Ru: dream, Nes: heart, Alean; noble lin of, Athem: dragons. I LOVE IT… **When Aonani speaks it become a beautiful song that rolls of her lips.

**Aonani:** Beautiful light its roots are Hawaiian, Joey's mother, a magnificent elf warrior with golden hair trailing down her back to the ground. Some say the color came from bolts of lightning. Those who look into Aonani's hazel eyes were never the same. _RuNes Alean Athem_ was the exact copy in looks and had the temperament of his father.

**Gildor: Aonani father **and high priest. He sees this child as an embarrassment, although it is written the boy is special, Gildor hides the forbidden scrolls ad seeks to destroy him.

**Seosamh**: (Sho-sav) – Gaelic for Joseph. Joey's father is an extremely intelligent warrior prince, arrogant, skillful with all weapons. After the assassination of his older brother he became heir to the ancient line of men that once command the will of the old dragons; he currently possesses the summoning flute_ of dragons. _Seosamh help to send his son to another dimension where he meets Seto Kaiba. Kaiba is a direct descendant of this mighty race of men which explains Joey's attraction to the wizard Kaiba. Seosamh has magical powers that become immense when combined with his soul mate. In private Aonani calls Seosamh **Joska. **He blushes at her playfulness while making love.

**Mellonnil/ Mellondil:** devoted friend. It's a pet name Joey gave to Mokuba as their bonds of friendship deepen.

**Tir na Nog: **It is the homeland of men, workers of blue magic, sky, dragons, and sea. Their weapons are heavy and powerful, yet they are very protective and can be gentle to those of the heart. Tir na Nog also know as Ireland in another dimension borders the country of Eldanor. Seosamh lives in the city of **Avalon** which is covered in mist and accessible by ship under a full moon. It is sacred to the Tir na Nog and only the priest and royal family live within its borders. From the tall towers of his father's castle when the sun is at its height, Seosamh could see crystal –like spheres from Valinor reach to the heavens, he believed the stories that the women of that land were all ugly witches with long ears and hair of straw.

**Eldanor/ or Elf Land:** home of Aonani, Joey's mother, or elves. They are the workers of white magic and rule the earth, trees, wind, and song**. Valinor** is the Blessed Realm of Eldanor and Aonani's birth place. Aonani grew up in peace and comfort, surrounded by magic. Under the full moon Aonani could see the tall towers of Avalon above the mist and as a child she believed the stories that demons and monsters lived within its walls, and that some of the boys grew into huge beast with beards and hairy bodies.

**Antivan: **This city was created after the great wars**; **it's surrounded by water and land from both kingdoms and it's the bridge that connects the lands of Tir na Nog and Eldanor. For centuries Antivanians traded in spices, herbs, metals, and clothes. Elves and men folk lived together in this city and festivals were often held within its borders. Some of the children of mixed parentages told stories of seeing flying dragons, and dancing fairies in dreams. Antivan was a peaceful land until the murders took place.

**Mordor: **Created by the twin moons those that govern all words, also called Dark world. Antivan disappeared into the bowels of the earth and Mordor sprang up in its place. The time of darkness had begun.

**Moriquendi: **Speakers of the darkness, in Domino they are called the dark ones or dark lords. Their magic is black and they live in the depths of Mordor. The Moriqueindians greatest desire is to destroy the kingdoms of man and elves and spread the evil that festers in Mordor all around the universe. This is an evil race that spawn from the hatred of elf and man.

**Atalante: **Seto's land, the Downfallen; its Japan or the human world as we know it. Joey gave Seto's world this name just as he named Mokuba. It gave him great pleasure to speak his mothers tongue to his new friends. However naming Seto was not an option.

So there you have it, review and give me a hug………

Preview: _The dark ones are on the march and more secrets are about to be revealed. Who are they and what is their role in this story? Ok fans pick a team for the dark lords and a leader, someone to rival Kaiba. _


End file.
